Conventional methods of construction for scroll type housings include the welding of a plurality of parts, riveting, and rolling of edge portions after assembly etc. While generally satisfactory, such methods involve the use of separate and unnecessary parts, jigs, fixtures and it is usually required that the scroll member be rolled at least to its approximate final configuration prior to attachment to the other components.